Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a field of radiation inspection, and specifically relates to a vehicle inspection method and system.
Description of the Related Art
X-ray radiation imaging technique is an important means to implement a security inspection on various vehicles. After a vehicle is imaged by an X-ray radiation imaging system, an inspector determines whether there are contraband items in the inspected vehicle by viewing and analyzing an X-ray scanned image, so as to achieve the security inspection.
In an actual security inspection case, false inspections frequently occur if the vehicle image scanned by X-ray is viewed only by naked eyes of the inspector to find relatively smaller entrained or contraband items hidden in the vehicle. It presents high dependence on experience of the inspector, and imposes high labor intensity to the inspector. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an automatic vehicle inspection technique to find the entrained or contraband items hidden in the vehicle. However, since there are a large number of vehicle types in reality and a structure of the vehicle itself makes highly adversely affection on an automatic marker of the image, it is desired to distinguish the structure of the vehicle itself from loaded items in the image.